Divinity
by Son of Scylla
Summary: Banished thousands of years by his supposed family. He transformed into a formidable force of nature. When a someone stronger rises, will he let go of his rage and help the family that exiled him against Bludvist? Or help the enemy? When the Dark One's binds are released all will suffocate under his darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

A large, dark hall. It stood surrounding black sand and dying flora. The ground was surrounding a black, misty darkness. The hall stood almost like an island, with the black void surrounding it on all sides; up, down, left, right, backward, forward, everywhere. The mist around the island was dark gray and thick. The only light was the torches that were lit with green flames. The entirety of the building seemed like a large palace or castle rather than a hall.

A thin, short boy, no older than fifteen stood at the at least 20 foot large doors. He clutched a glowing golden scroll under his arm. Like his life depended on it. Fear ran through like an adrenaline. He moved to knock on massive doors, but they opened before his shaky knuckles could touch them.

The creaking black, wooden doors slowly opened. The boy's fear immediately reached new heights. Taking a moment to gather as much courage as he could, which wasn't a lot, he slowly entered. Walking into the hall, he found something he'd never see in his life.

The hall was dark and gloomy, but generously large nonetheless. Tables of were filled with men and women ranging from fifteen and older. They all had a dark aura around them as they drank and made merry; drinking contests, jokes, playful wrestling, stories of the past. Judging by their attire, one could see they all came from different factions of the world. Hellas, Kemet, Roma, Scandinavia, Nippon, Shenzhou, Alkebulan, etc. Despite their skin colors and different cultural features, they all wore leather, fur, and dark colors.

The moment the walked in everyone stopped their merrymaking and turned their eyes to him with hostility. Some grabbed weapons but didn't do anything when they saw his short, thin frame and cowardly aura. The boy trembled with terror.

A young, pretty woman with plaited dark chocolate hair unsheathed her black khopesh. Her green eyes were narrowed with hostility. She had a bronze skin tone, but it seemed pale from the amount of time she spent in the dark. She wore a black kalasiris that was outline and trimmed with gold and was barefoot.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in our master's hall?"

The venom in her voice made the boy flinch back. Another person came up next to the Arabic looking woman. Her skin was ghostly pale with flaming red hair and pale blue eyes. She wore short, black chiton with Greek sandals. A quiver of gray arrows was strung on her back with a silver bow on her shoulder.

"Whoever he is, I'd say he's our new target." She turned around yelled to the other members of the hall. "See this?! Our master has granted us a new prey to hunt! Shall we not extend our deepest gratitudes?!"

Roars of approval were heard all around the hall. The boy's eyes held panic and anxiety about his hide, which seemed to be about to be skinned alive. The Arabic woman lowered her khopesh. "I'd get a head start if I were you. Although, it might not help."

Panic overrode his better judgement, the boy stepped closer to the khopesh wielding warrioress. "I'm merely a messenger, a messenger for your lord and master. The Exiled One."

In a blur of speed, the woman held her sword close to the boy's neck that it drew a trickle of blood and redhead had an three arrows notched at the teen. The redhead spoke through gritted teeth, "Hold your tongue in Lord Night's hall, boy."

The golden scroll was snatched from the boy by a burly man. He would attempt to take back the message, but metal drew trickles of red from his throat. The burly man scanned the scroll before the man's eyes widened.

He handed it to the Arabic woman, "It is for Lord Night, straight from the Queen of the Earth."

The woman held her threatening gaze to the boy before slowly pulling her sword away. "You won't die, for now, boy."

The redhead woman looked at the golden paper with narrowed eyes. She looked at her friend with reluctance, "Are we really gonna listen to the mouth of a servant of the Archipelago?"

The Arabic woman raised an eyebrow at her companion, "It is signed by the Chief's wife herself."

The redhead hurriedly reread the scroll before scowling angrily. The Arabic woman came up to the boy, her 5'9" stature towering over his 5'6" stature.

"Give praise to your mistress, boy, any other reason for intruding in our master's domain and you'd be food for the wolves."

The boy was grabbed forcefully by the nape of his and dragged further into the hall, behind the brunette and redhead. He noticed it far larger than it appeared outside.

It had five stories worth of men, women, and teens. Lord Night's Hall. All the souls of the deceased that are the world's greatest hunters ended up here. Where they hunted game and prey for the rest of eternity with their lord and master. Each hunter were proficient experts at hunting game that they were recognized by Lord Night, and entrance into the sacred, dark halls of Night.

Some of the deceased hunters took notice of the boy holding the glowing scroll. They approached large steps that led to an extremely large throne. It was of obsidian black with two green flamed torches on the tips. Various animal skeletons were littered around it. Some, the boy never seen or imagined. Behind it was an enormous mirror that any member of the hall could see. It was black to point where he could barely see his reflection. A silver crescent moon symbol was engraved into it, with a zigzag in it.

Coming to the steps, the boy was forced to his knees in forced bow. The burly man and redhead female bowed as well. The Arabic woman went up the steps to the throne and bowed with the scroll outstretched to the throne.

"Lord Night, a message has demanded your attention, please, grace us with your presence."

Suddenly, the darkness around the throne rose and entered it. The shadows solidified into a masculine figure before dispersing back around the seat of power.

He was twenty feet tall with a lean, muscular build. Black boots trimmed with black fur. Black leather, form fitting pants. A sleeveless, black tunic that tight against his torso, showing off the defined muscle in his chest and arms. Bicep-length, fingerless gloves that was furred from the wrist up. A runic tattoos ran up his arms and chest, most prominently a crescent moon on his left shoulder. A black wolf skinned cloak wrapped around him, with the head made into hood over his head; revealing only his stubbly, angular jaw. A small, pure silver stag skull necklace was around his neck. Silver eyes stared at his attendant, which was on bended knee.

Everyone in the hall was on bended knee with their head bowed in respect at powerful being that sat on the throne made of black.

The redhead whispered to bowing messenger, "Behold, messenger, the Dark God."

Leaning forward, the god grabbed the scroll from his attendant. It enlarged when he held it in his hand. After reading it he turned his attention to the messenger. The boy in question knew he was directly examined, but he didn't have the bravery to meet the god's flashlight like eyes.

"Rise."

His deep, baritone voice echoed around the hall. Everyone stood at the god's command, awaiting his next. His eyes were trained on the messenger; who in which kept his gaze on the obsidian floor.

"Lord, if I may speak?"

The night god's gaze went to the Arabic woman. "You may."

"With all due respect, Lord, may I know why the Queen of the Earth delivers you a message?"

The dark god leaned back leisurely before exhaling, black mist coming from under his hood. He chuckled humorously, his shoulders shaking, "It seems I'm being summoned. To the Council no less. I wonder what I did this time?"

"But the Council is only for, well, the Council." His attendant voiced her confusion. The dark god sighed, "Yes, it is. But it seems the Queen of the Earth has given me a special invitation to attend this time."

"Are you, my lord?"

The god didn't say anything, but waved his hand. Two bulky men grabbed the messenger and escorted him out of the god's hall. A barmaid served the god of mug of mead. Drinking it, he brooded intensely. Though his face was concealed by his wolf skinned hood, one could easily see the silver eyes glinting in with either madness or genius.

The corner of lip curled into a crooked grin.

 **X**

The Archipelago. It was an archipelago within the heavens. Various spirits, deities, and gods lived on it. Warriors of reputation, heroes of legend. Any mortal that has done anything noble to gain the gods' favor was rewarded with being invited to the Archipelago.

At the basest of the highest mountain stood ten thrones. They were placed in a U shape with the middle throne the largest and most grandiose. It was being occupied by a very large, very imposing, very intimidating man. He was 6'9" in height, and had a very bulky frame. His shoulders were extremely broad, with arms looked capable of crushing stone. His long red hair was braided, with his long beard intricately plaited. His electric blue eyes were hard for any mortal to look at. He wore metal, spiked vambraces with a dark blue chainmail tunic. Black pants cuffed into grey furred boots. A dark brown fur cloak. Stoick, the God of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, Weather, Air, Winds, Clouds, Storms, Law, Order, Justice, War, Strength, and Power; the King of the Heavens.

To his right was his wife. A beautifully elegant woman with golden brown hair so long it was plaited into one long braid. 5'10" stature with a slim yet curvaceous figure. She wore a gold dress with a long cape. Boots with a golden trim. Her grass green eyes twinkled with warmth and kindness to anyone who they were fixated on. Valka, Goddess of the Earth, Agriculture, Forests, Valleys, Plains, Deserts, the Harvest, and the Seasons.

"What have you to report, Astrid?" Stoick's voice rumbled like thunder.

Astrid, the Goddess of the Sun, Light, Day, Fire, Summer, War, Battle, Courage, Valor, Honor, and Victory. She easily one of the most beautiful goddesses in existence. In her mortal size, she stood at 5'9". Like Valka, she had a slim and curvy figure; wide hips, small waist, and a large enough chest to know that she was a woman. Her form was womanly, yet had just a bit more toned muscle than an average female. Her sun bleached blonde hair was long and plaited in a single braid that draped over her shoulder stopping at her stomach. Her skin was smooth and sun kissed. She wore a red, sleeveless shirt and dark spiked skirt with gold skull belt. She had thick fur bracers along her forearms. On her right arm from the elbow up was an intricately designed gold armor. The goddess had large white, tawny furred hoodie cloaked on her back and shoulders.

"What you predicted is true, Bludvist is rising, soon."

A tense silence was developed between the other deities. Bludvist. The God of the Underworld, Death, the Dead, Evil, Monsters, and Demons. He had an insatiable lust for power and wanted more and more. The prophecy goddess even predicted that he would one day rise from his binds in the Underworld to war against the King of the Gods for his power. Cruel, ruthless, selfish, bloodthirsty, insane, power-hungry. Bludvist wanted one thing: Stoick's seat of power, his throne.

Recently, there was a stirring in the Underworld. At first, everyone thought that Bludvist was losing control of his domains, but they soon felt the Underworld was getting stronger. Sucking in energy like a vacuum. Even a few spirits and deities were rumored to have gone rogue. Signs that Bludvist was making his move.

"Send word of Bludvist's rise. Gather as many allies as we can muster."

Stoick's command made the other gods nod their heads. But before Stoick could dismiss the Council, Valka spoke. "But, before we dismiss, there's a certain ally that we have to acquire. One that would be a formidable enemy to Bludvist."

Stoick turned to his wife, "You invited someone to this meeting?"

Valka nodded but didn't say anything else as something else happened. Out of nowhere, the moon appeared in the sky in it's silvery glory. It was morning, so Astrid's Sun was still rising from the east. But in the west, darkness rose from the horizon, trailing behind the moon.

Stoick turned to Astrid with furrowed, "Astrid, what is this?! Is this your doing?!"

Astrid grabbed her head as an explosion of pain erupted in her head. She winced with her eyes shut tightly, "No, sir, it isn't me! Someone strong is fighting me!"

A raven speedily pierced from the dark horizon. It flew with the speed of an arrow. It touched at the basest of the mountain before, in seconds, morphing into a dark, shadowy figure.

The entire evened out; with the Sun and it's light in the east and the Moon and it's darkness in the west. Down the middle was a large array of colors. Red, orange, yellow, purple, pink. It looked like a battlefield. Day and Night were battling it out for dominance, with Dawn and Dusk as the crossfire.

Each God gripped their respective weapons at the appearance of he who should not be named, literally. As far as the Archipelago known the Exiled One, as they called him, was nameless, as per his banishment and shunning. They referred to him as 'the Exiled One', 'He', 'It', 'Nameless', 'the Silent One', or 'the Dark One'.

"Stay your weapons!" Valka roared. " _He_ is _my_ guest."

Everyone froze as their eyes turned to the chief's wife. Stoick especially. His face turned red as rage filled his eyes. "You invited him hear, without my consent?! You're undermining my authority, wife!"

"You just said that we need allies," Valka turned to Stoick, "did you not, husband?"

The fury in his thunderous voice made the Silent One smile under his hood. Satisfied that he got under skin, and didn't have to do much. Just by stepping foot into the place he was banished the most of all out every place in creation. He snapped his fingers. The golden scroll Valka sent him materialized at the foot of Stoick.

"At first I had thought it was from the King himself," the dark god's demonically deep voice held amusement, "but then I realized he'd be too prideful and stubborn to revoke my banishment. Even it's for aiding you in the fight against Bludvist."

The god, Snotlout, answered haughtily, "What makes think we need your help, godling?"

Snotlout, the God of War, Conflict, Violence, Bloodshed, Rage, Strength, Weapons, & Battlelust. He was short for a male, being only 5'7. He made up his short height with his beefy muscle. He was shirtless, showing off his hulking torso and his numerous scars. He had black, spiked bracers. A helmet with ram's horns that concealed most of his dark ebony hair. Black pants cuffed into his black boots.

The god would've lashed out verbally, or physically, but he didn't. He directed his silver gaze to the war god with a smirk, "Your queen sending me a message that her and her kingdom needs aid from me."

Snotlout leaned forward with rage marring his features. The way his muscles tensed made everyone think he was gonna pounce on the disaster god. But he didn't, he restrained himself; something that surprised everyone. Given that he used violence as a solution for almost everything. Especially on something that belittled his ego.

Stoick intervened before there was a fight between gods. The King turned to the dark god with controlled anger, "Your banishment stands, Bludvist's rise will not change that."

The god tilted his head with his silver eyes glinting with amusement, "Yet your wife goes behind your back and undermines your position as king," he turned away to look at the horizon with a smile, "I see the one who wears the pants in that relationship."

The arms of Stoick's throne was crushed under his large hands. He jumped to his feet as lightning flashed above them and thunder roared in the distance.

"Enough!"

Valka's powerful voice made Stoick stop from doing she desperately didn't want happen. The exiled god winced in pain from the divine power in her voice.

The goddess queen stood elegantly with her hands clasped together in front of her. She had a certain sadness in her green eyes that god caught sight of. "Please, will you help us?"

The god's steely silver eyes were… stoic, a trait he inherited from his father. His resolve broke under the warmth of the Earth goddess's green orbs. Sighing frustratedly, he pouted slightly, "I will… if your king will allow a few liberations of my banishment."

"The terms of your banishment will not bended," Stoick leaned forward, "that will never change."

"Stoick, please, listen to reason!"

Stoick turned to his life long friend, Gobber; God of the Forge, Blacksmiths, Craftsmanship, Fire, Volcanoes, and Lava. He was 6'3" in height with a bulky frame, like Stoick, only less prominent. He had long dirty blond hair. His eye sockets were full of flames instead of eyes. Despite the flaming eyes, he could see just fine. Parts of his body were covered in soot and grime. He wore a leather vest and soot covered pants. His left arm and right leg were replaced with prosthetics.

Gobber eyed Stoick with his flaming eyes, "This is Bludvist we're talking about. Would you rather him as an ally, or cut him loose and have him become a potential ally for Bludvist?"

Stoick glared disdainfully at the Silent One. It was a tough decision: swallow his pride and gain an accessory or send him straight to the enemy.

The god tilted his head and held out his wrists with a smirk; asking to be unbound. Stoick grit his teeth angrily, "I don't want to see your face or feel your presence!"

Snapping his fingers, Stoick released the god from his binds. Golden bronze chains materialized on It's wrists, before unlocking and falling to the floor, something that made Valka smile warmly at the sight of. He massaged his wrists, then suddenly, broke the chains underneath his boot. The gods on the council all tensed, but slightly relaxed at the sight of him just popping his neck.

He breathed deeply, "So this is what freedom feels like?"

"Remember our terms, godling!"

Snotlout's words almost made him physically lash out at him, but his resistance got the better of him. With clenched fists, he turned to Snolout, "Kol! My name… is Kol!"

Valka was perplexed, she tilted her head, "But you are nameless…"

Kol turned to Valka, "A few of the terms of my banishment was that be stripped of my birth name, my title, and my heritage. Basically every essence of my identity. It didn't say anything about building my own identity."

"And what is your identity?" Stoick asked, wary about what had become of the boy after several millennia.

Kol pulled back his hood. A feathery, luscious mane of bronze auburn draped around his shoulders and shoulder-blades. It looked soft as silk, and had a shine to it. Steely silver eyes with pitch black sclera. High cheekbones with a chiseled, angular jaw, along with a stubbly beard.

"My name is Kol… God of Night, Darkness, Shadows, the Moon, Stars, Mystery, the Unseen, Chaos, Disaster, the Hunt, and Dragons." He smiled crookedly, "Its been a pleasure doing business."

Disappearing in tornado of purple flames, Kol was gone.

Astrid turned to the king and queen, "Do you think we can trust him? No one would willingly aid the same people that banished them without a second thought."

Stoick narrowed his eyes at the spot Kol stood. He hummed thoughtly, "He must have an alternative motive for his aid."

"Should I find out what?" Astrid was determined.

Stoick nodded, not looking at her, "I want to know why. Go!"

"Yes, lord." In a flash of light, Astrid.

Valka frowned at her husband, why must he be so paranoid? Regardless of what transpired so long ago, Kol, as he called himself, was still one of them at point. But that was past. In addition, even she was curious why he was willingly to help them. But she'd hope she'd find out soon enough. That and get to know her long lost son once more.

* * *

 **Welcome to my first story, Divinity. Hope the ones that took the time read it liked it. I've always loved HTTYD, and than I thought: "Why the hell not?"**

 **As gods, I've always saw Hiccup as a Hades. The one that isn't invited to Olympus or an Olympian, despite him being one of the eldest gods and the eldest son of Kronos. Dark, gloomy, bitter, and holds a grudge against the ones who betrayed.**

 **But the question: What is Kol's motive for helping?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Kol stood within the clouds of the atmosphere. A silver aura of a dome encased him. He wasn't just the god of the moon, he _was_ the moon, just like he is night. His light brought a glow to his domain of darkness. When he was banished he saw how the mortals suffered without his domains. So, with his creative mind, he created a medium sized rock, placed his light in it, and placed it in the base of his night. He had it circle Valka's earth so all mortals could use it. And thus the mortals had a way of navigating in his realm.

But there was a problem. The light the moon carried dimmed and darkened by the shadows of night. During this time, the mortals called it the 'new moon'. Clever, the mortals were, even after being blind by the darkness they could still see his silver light. So, Kol replaced this dark light with more silver light. Every twenty seven days–thirty at the most, he replaced his light.

But soon his moon wasn't enough for the mortals. His moon's light lit their paths, but it didn't help navigate through those paths. So, with his innovative mind he created these odd things called 'stars'. Making his moonlight pebble-sized, he placed them around the moon.

With wide eyes, Kol saw the humans using them to navigate to the four corners of the world. The mortals had tough a time using them, a few of his stars were so prominent that they gave them names. These weren't enough to help the mortals, so he connected them with lines of light. He called these groups 'constellations'. Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Gemini, Orion, Aquila, Pisces, Draco.

The moon and the stars were one of his greatest creations. One to light the path, and the other to navigate it.

Kol was so enamored by his thoughts that he didn't notice another heavenly presence near him.

"I knew I'd find you here."

Kol turned around to see Valka in her regal glory. She walked up beside him as he continued to the watch the mortals. He watched as the Greeks, that were hunkered down inside the Trojan Horse, emerged. A quiver of black arrows on his back and a black bow materialized in his hand. Taking out three arrows, he placed them close to his mouth, and lit them with green flames from his breath. Taking aim, Kol saw that the Greeks started sacking the city of Troy.

"Let there be… _chaos_ …"

The arrows sped like falling stars. Hitting the city of Troy, large ripples of green fire were sent all over the city. The fire didn't burn the city, mostly, but it did affect the environment, and the mortals were all effected by it too, but just too ignorant to realize what it did to them. Men were slaughtered, women—even little girls—were ravaged. Buildings and structures burned. Blood ran through the streets. All through it all, screams of anguish and agony sounded through it.

Valka was horrified by how much chaos there was. She could barely watch as she saw innocents were being decimated. Looking to Kol, she saw a satisfied grin on his face. Noticing her worried expression, he feigned innocence, "Don't you like, my Lady?"

"How can you take satisfaction from this?"

Kol feigned a thoughtful look, "Simple, you just accept that chaos is creation's natural state. And no matter how much order there is, there will always be chaos to counter it."

Valka frowned at the man her little boy had become. Her son was once loving, kind, and optimistic. Although, he was timid, shy, and disaster-prone, she would gladly trade the man she saw in front of her for the boy he once was.

This man—this person—was a hollow shell of what he was. This man was cold, distant, and cynical. He seemed to have developed a temper by the way his anger flared so fast at Snotlout's snide remarks. Despite how calm and collected his expression was, his eyes held so much anger, resentment, and hate. But she wasn't too prideful to admit that she had a hand in how he turned out.

Valka gave a small smile at an attempt to change the subject, "You know, I missed you, right?"

Kol's silver eyes turned to a steel grey, making Valka's smile falter. His brows furrowed as he scoffed, "You did? I suppose we have all our different ways of showing affection."

Taken back, Valka's own eyebrows furrowed. She walked next to him after he was done spreading his chaos in the Sack of Troy, they were heading to a forest where they were hovering above a hunting party.

"I hope you aren't implying anything?"

Kol shook his head, "No implications, my Lady. I'm just stating that some mothers look after their children with tenderness and care, and some abandon them without a second's hesitation."

"Kol," she spoke softly, "whether you saw it or not, I was with you, always."

The hunt god laughed bitterly, "Oh, so when I prayed for your aid, you didn't ignored me?"

"Kol, now you know it was more complicated—"

"Or did you simply not hear me," Kol's anger made his silver aura flicker aggressively. He twisted his wrist at the hunting party, making their arrows nothing more than true as they hit their prey.

He was roughly grabbed by his shoulder, turning to Valka, he met with her fierce green eyes. "I did everything I could for you. I pleaded with your father for your banishment. It was your banishment over your imprisonment. I know you may still be angry over what happened, but at least understand this: everything I did, I did it for you!"

"Turning your back on me," Kol snapped, "shunning me when I prayed, and ignoring me when I was in one of your _domains_! The _earth_! _Your_ earth! I was on your earth, yet my prayers weren't answered, or even acknowledged!"

"Your father's laws are absolute, as much influence I had over your father, his word isn't questioned!"

Kol scoffed angrily, "Sounds more like an excuse!"

"Enough!" Valka roared, "I am your mother and queen! And you _will_ show me respect!"

Kol got into Valka's face, "Weren't you there during my banishment? Did you hear the terms?! You are not my queen nor my mother!"

The look of pain almost made Kol feel guilty about his words. The way the glow in her eyes was replaced with a pensive sadness and her eyes turned downcast. She took a shaky breath, "I see, well, I'm sorry I wasted your time, chaos god."

Kol watched as she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. He frowned at himself when he started feeling regret in his chest. He growled lowly before he shook his head rapidly. This wasn't him. He needed to keep himself focused on his task. And that didn't require him second guessing himself if he got too close to anyone, even the Queen.

Kol watched Valka's earth for hours. After it became a certain hour he absorbed his darkness back into his core. It was to make room for Day, or Astrid. Night and Day couldn't occupy the world at the same time.

As the darkness returned to its master, the sky started turning purplish blue. It was a sign that Day wasn't too far long from entering the sky. He was actually looking forward to seeing the beautiful, fierce warrior goddess.

The night god felt a warm, bright energy from behind him. He put on a winning crooked grin before turning around.

Astrid looked at Kol with a stern gaze in her icy azure orbs, "Night." Her voice was laced with steel. Her body was surrounded with bright golden light that lit everything around her. Her hair was on fire, but it didn't burn away, it only entangled with the flames.

"Day," Kol's voice was coolly, he bowed dramatically, "my Lady, you look as beautiful and radiant as ever."

Astrid scowled at her counterpart, "Flattery will get you no where."

"You insinuate I have a larger objective?" Kol frowned. She came face to face, craning her neck to look at him since he was much taller, she replied, "Yes, I do."

The blonde goddess studied Kol's silver eyes further. "You were banished and shunned for what you did. Why would you want to help the people that did you wrong?"

"Maybe because I like helping people?"

"No," she said critically, "you don't, I can clearly see you don't want to aid us. Which makes me believe you're up to something."

Kol came closer with his hands coming to her shoulders, something that made her flinch. "You correct, my Lady. I don't want to help you. But only because Stoick is a better option as ruler than Bludvist. Stoick is the one that commands the universe. While I'm not part of his kingdom, I still do have to follow some of his laws."

 _Damn_ _him_ , Astrid thought. His logic made sense, Stoick wasn't always a good ruler, but he was a better king than Bludvist would be. She scowled angrily at his smug smirk.

"Fine," she spat through gritted teeth. She walked past him with an air of superiority as the flames in her hair flickered aggressively. "Be gone. You've done your duty, Night."

Kol bowed dramatically again, "As you wish milady."

Vanishing from the sky in a silver flash, Kol was gone. Astrid was left alone with her none too nice thoughts of the night god. She felt anger for not figuring out him. But she would, eventually.

 **X**

Within Night, Kol sat crossed leg in a large field of black grass. Around the field were forests filled with trees that had black leaves swaying in the breeze. Next to him sat a black stag with its head in his lap. He rubbed the animal's head affectionately.

"They're late." His silver orbs glinted angrily.

A flash appeared in front of him. A beautiful woman with luscious black hair in a long braid and beautiful sea green eyes appeared before him. She wore a leather bra encasing her large bust. A leather and fur, sideless skirt was clipped on her wide hips by precious gems. Knee high, heeled, leather boots. Gem encrusted gold armbands and bracelets adorned her arms. Her figure was womanly and curvy; full breasts, slim and taut waist, wide hips, and plump haunches. Not too mention her long legs when she stood at 5'9".

She flashed Kol a smile that would've made mortal men weak at their knees. But Kol wasn't affected by it, but he did find her smile one of her best features. His annoyed scowl became more noticeable when he looked to her, "Heather. You're late."

Heather. She was the Goddess of Love, Lust, Beauty, Sexuality, Sensuality, Pleasure, Desire, Sorcery, Riches, and Wealth. Also known as the Lady of Passion. Wherever she went men, and women, had their fleshly desires and passions stirred. Her ethereal beauty drove men all over the Archipelago to her. Some proposed for marriage, to become lovers, and in a rare sense, some pleaded to them a potential lover or spouse. While her pride wouldn't allow her, sometimes she used her beauty to get what she wanted. As the wealth goddess she was the richest out of everyone.

She even proclaimed to be the most powerful god. But most saw this as hubris or arrogance. She wasn't wrong. As the love goddess, her influence in all directions of love, romantic _and_ familial. With a single thought she could sever the ties of loyalty that bound the gods together under Stoick's rule. So when hearing this, Kol believed every word of it, and reminded himself to be wary around her. But here he was, sitting right in front of her.

"You are as handsome as ever." Her smile; sweet and innocent. A lot of dangers looked sweet and innocent, and so could he.

Kol replied with his own smile, "And you are as beautiful as ever."

"So," she spoke curiously, "why did you call again?"

Before he could ask three other flashes happened.

The first was a gorgeous, petite blonde woman. Her long, platinum blonde tied in a tight ponytail. She wore a black shirt with the left arm down to her wrist, but the other was cut at the shoulder. A leather and armored skirt with leather leggings and fur boots. Her body was prepubescent and underdeveloped, but, regardless, still striking.

The second was a tall, buff male. He had shoulder length, black hair; shaved on right side while the rest was draping along the left side. He wore a white fur cloak with a red tunic and black pants with chains snaking around them, also a pair of black boots.

The third was bulky a redhead male. His hair was red, cut short, and stood out like spikes. His beard was short and shaggy. He wore a leather, metal, black tunic that concealed his bulky frame. His pants were shredded, but still held and concealed his sex. His dark green eyes held a wild glint that made him look insane.

Kol stood, addressing the blonde, "Camicazi," the dark haired one, "Thuggory," and the redhead, "Dagur."

Camicazi; Goddess of Ice, Snow, Frost, Winter, Winds, and Storms. She is as cold as ice, ironically. She wasn't very tolerant men, but women were. Because of this she never married or found a significant other. She did have a mortal lover, but since she wouldn't give up her chastity, he left her for a mortal. Enraged by this, she vowed an eternal maidenhood, never to love or marry. While not having fondness for makes, she did have respect for Kol, especially after what he did to get banished. In addition, Cold and Dark mixed well together.

Thuggory; God of Righteous War, Virtue, Force, Energy, Justice, and Hope. He was an honorable warrior that most people respected. Unlike like Snotlout, he didn't cause violence and bloodshed where it wasn't needed. He gave strength, vitality, and victory to the side that he thought truly deserved it. He stood for peace friendship, but wouldn't hesitate to pick up his sword when the situation demanded it.

Dagur; God of Madness, Insanity, Frenzy, Misery, Sadness, Hate, and Pain. It was no secret that he mad. After getting his domains he Kol's actions as the God of Chaos. Only this time, he created his own brand of chaos. One that was more subtle and affected the mind instead of the world. He called it ' _madness'_. He embodied everything his younger sister, Heather, stood against. Instead of love, it was hate and sadness.

"Brother," Heather spat with venom in her voice. Dagur grinned broadly, "Sister, I've missed. How has eternity treated you?"

Heather glared at her brother, Dagur grinned maniacally at his sister. Love and Hate tended to clash that way. They couldn't be in the same place with each other without going for each other's throats.

Very suddenly, Heather and Dagur were in a screaming match. With Thuggory playing mediator. Camicazi was trying to figure why she was summoned by Kol, so she intervened as well with her own loud voice trying to come everyone else's.

Kol's knuckles turned white as rage filled his eyes; turning his eyes completely black. His black stag backed away, out of fear of his lord's wrath. Faster than the eye could see, Kol was on his feet.

"Silence!"

The other gods begrudgingly silenced themselves after hearing Kol's thunderous voice. Finding calmness, he pulled back his wolf hood. "I know what you all are thinking."

' _Why am I here?'_

"Well, let me explain," he announced, "Bludvist is rising."

Fear was visible in their eyes. As much as they all tried to hide it, it was there. Bludvist was a force everyone feared.

"Stoick has sent his agents to secure allies for the upcoming war. That includes me." Everyone grew inquisition on their faces. "Out of desperation, Valka came to me, I am the first ally the Archipelago has gained."

"Your mo–" Thuggory caught his words after seeing Kol's demonic black eyes, "Valka came to you for support?"

Kol nodded, "Behind Stoick's back. She wanted me on their side before her husband could object."

"I bet that was a blow to his ego," Heather chuckled.

"Is that why you're hear," Camicazi asked "you're recruiting in Stoick's name?"

Kol hesitated, as he didn't know how to respond, "Yes and no."

The four gods watched curiously, inquisitive about what Kol wanted to say.

"All five of us have something in common. I don't need to say it, we all know what it is. Yes, am I here recruiting for Stoick's army. But I'm also hear with a proposal for all of you. If my plan works out, we'll all walk away feeling very satisfied." His grin made the others wary, but his sincerity was genuine and absolute.

Hearing his words, the other gods listened attentively. Every now and then a satisfied look crossed their faces. When it was all said and done, they'd have to thank Kol.

 **X**

The discussion with Heather, Camicazi, Dagur, and Thuggory went well. Everyone was on board, with joining Stoick, and his proposition. With meeting done with, everyone walked away with a satisfied look. Kol wasn't boastful or prideful, but to him he did a damn good job with his sale's pitch.

He stood next to lake in the country of Wessex, as the mortals called it. He was outside the city, and far into the forest. His moon shown greatly through his darkness of Night.

Kol crouched to the water, and placed his palm against. The waters became still, black, and viscous. It was like ink. There was a low rumbling from the waters as the ground shook.

"Soon, my friend, soon. I will make Stoick pay for chaining you up. Soon you shall soar as far and wide as the universe will let you. Your freedom will be my greatest gift to you."

A monstrous, thunderous, ear-splitting roar blasted from the lake. It seemed as if an earthquake was happening. Glowing, acid green eyes pierced through the murky the waters. Bludvist was rising, and along with was Kol's mighty beast.

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter 2. Hope you all liked. Thanks for guys, five positive reviews,** _ **and**_ **a PM, in two days, that's amazing! ( I guess I'm so hyped is because I normally don't do mainstream franchises for fanfiction.)**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, LIKE, SUBSCRIBE, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW. See you all next time ; )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

 _Slum._

 _That's what it was: a slum. A village near the mountains. It's people were few in number. The village was dying, so to speak. Crops were down this season. The game they hunted were getting harder to track. Disease had started to spread through the people like wildfire. Winter was especially cruel to the village._

 _With the elements against the villagers, it was a miracle the village wasn't exterminated. Some of it's people even decided it was best to just move on. Try their luck in a new environment. But some were too stubborn to leave their ancestral home._

 _The eldest son of chief sat at the river near his home. He was wrapped in furs to keep him warm. The teen had just gotten word that his younger brother—no older than six—had contracted the illness. Several shamans were called in to help the chief's youngest son. But after everything they did, he just got worse. They prescribed him some herbs to help but it only did so much. The boy's fate was in the hands of the spirits now, they'd said._

 _The son of the chief sat at the waters edge contemplating. He'd hope that the spirits listen to the chief's cries and heal the boy._

 _He'd heard rustling near by him. Out of battle instincts, he turned around with a spear gripped tightly in his hands. He saw a figure cloaked in furs. The figure gestured to follow. It kept gesturing to follow as it moved through forest. The boy held his spear with anticipation, waiting to see if this was a trap. The figure kept gesturing to follow it, it was relentless._

 _The teen was befuddled, should he follow the figure or return to the village. His curiosity got the better of him, so he followed. He kept himself at a safe distance from the figure, wary of it's intentions._

 _He stopped once he saw it crouching on the ground. He came up slowly behind, seeing it uncover something from the fallen leaves of the trees. The leaves were camouflaging what he looked for._

 _It stood and turned to him. In it's hands were herbs. The son of the chief saw that it wasn't regular herbs, they seemed to be a different kind, or at the least; some sort of crop or spice. The figure placed them into his hands. Looking under the cloak of fur he saw the most peculiar sight._

 _Silver eyes._

 **X**

Kol stood in front of Stoick and Valka with a mild annoyed expression. Astrid was beside with the same annoyed expression, part of it was because her counterpart stood too close for comfort _and_ what Stoick had to say.

"I'm sorry, I must be deaf," Kol's words were fattened with sarcasm, "because I don't think I heard you correctly."

Stoick leaned forward, "Well, let me make it clear: you and Astrid are to gather intel about Bludvist. We can't wait around for him to attack first, we have to make the first move, now. You and Astrid will gather what you can from Bludvist's lieutenant; Alvin: God of Death, Fear, Terror, Horror, Dread, and Betrayal. Come back with intel, or don't come back at all!"

"Careful with your words, Stoick, I just might do both." Kol's cryptic words made paranoia strike Stoick's heart.

His eyes narrowed at the night god, before his head was cleared by his wife's words. Valka spoke, "Well, that is why you are going with Astrid. To make sure do come back, with the intel."

Kol scoffed, "Why not have the war goddess alone? She is a capable warrior. And too much of a loyal dog to disobey direct orders."

" _Dog?!"_

Astrid's face turned red from indignation. She stalked closer to Kol like a predator. "Excuse me?! I didn't hear you correctly, _Night_."

Kol feigned innocence, "Oh, my apologies, my lady, I meant _bitch_."

Flames snaked around her arms, before she crouched and started reaching behind her slowly. Kol crouched as well, when shadows behind his back shifted, twisted, and turned.

"You will stay your weapons, the only blood you will be spilling will be that of our enemies!" Stoick gave both of them a sharp glare.

The two begrudgingly stood with their eyes still glaring in the other. Valka's sigh escaped her lips with exasperation. How Kol had this level of hostility to _anyone_ , especially Astrid, was a conundrum. She remembered a time where it was the exact opposite.

"You have your assignment," Valka declared, "be gone."

With one last glare, Astrid disappeared in a twister of flames. Kol rolled his eyes at her dramatics, his body melted into a shadow, and took off faster than anyone's eyes could follow.

Valka turned to her husband as he bristled at the spot the god of night stood. "Why must you be so hostile to him?"

Putting his knuckles under his chin to hold him up, he sighed tiredly, "He's so… infuriating."

Valka was going to retort, but she caught herself. _Well he isn't wrong? He is infuriating._ She thought.

"Even if his," she said, "couldn't you be the bigger man?"

Stoick turned to her in shock, "Why do I have to be the bigger man?! He's arrogant, he has a silver tongue, he's rebellious, he's insolent, he's—he's—"

"Also your son," Valka's comment made her husband bristle even more. Stoick snapped, "He's not my son. He's _your_ son. _Your_ son."

Valka was gobsmacked at Stoick's harsh and easy dismissal of Kol. Despite being at each other's throats, they were still family, father and son.

She put her hand on his larger one and looked him in eye. "Stoick, regardless of past transgressions, of mistakes and wrong decisions, you are still his father. That isn't gonna change just because you two hate each other, or you two renounce your ties with each other."

Stoick turned to Valka with rage in his eyes, "Well, then _wife_ , since your wisdom knows no bounds, tell me what I am to do?"

"Be his father," she urged him. He looked away and didn't say anything as he frowned.

The earth goddess stood up and huffed in annoyance, "Fine, husband, be stubborn if you wish to. But ask yourself this: do you really wish to live the rest of eternity having hate for the only son—the only _child_ —you have?"

She left in a flurry of of cherry blossom petals. Stoick frowned at his wife's words. She made sense, especially when it came to the diplomatic approach. It always annoyed him that she wanted him to be the bigger man when the boy was at fault.

But her words stuck with him. Stoick sat there remembering a time when the boy looked at him with aspiration. And he looked at the boy with fondness.

 **X**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kol and Astrid stood on the outskirts of the Archipelago. A large, flowing river shot over the edge and down to the earth. The rivers of the Archipelago did that sometimes. They stood in a large dense forest next to the clear waters of the river.

"Going to the Underworld." Kol responded walking to the waterfall the river formed when it reached the edge.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Astrid stood behind with her arms crossed, her angry glare tried to burn holes in the dark god's back.

Spinning on his heel, Kol looked at her with an impassive look. "The Underworld gets it's name because it is under Valka's earth."

"Your point is?" Astrid arched an eyebrow.

Kol thought, ' _It's like this woman doesn't think.'_ Kol sighed dramatically, "My point is; your Sun's light doesn't reach the Underworld, does it? No. And so if there is no light, what is there?"

"Darkness?" Astrid's voice held inquisition. Why was it imperative that she know this?

Kol was satisfied by her answer, "Exactly. Darkness— _my_ darkness—under _my_ control."

Astrid tilted her head, "Your darkness? Bludvist rules the Underworld, it's his kingdom. How can you have control over its darkness?"

Kol gave her a look that said; ' _are you serious?'_ , "How can I not? I'm the god of darkness. Every shadow that is casted belongs to me, and no one else. He's the Underworld god, nothing more."

"I see," Astrid said impressively, "but here's where your plan crumbles. One) he knows everything that happens in the Underworld, he'll know we're here the second we take a step in his kingdom. Two) say we sneak in; what then? Our divine power will be smelt by any unwanted attention."

Kol looked at her with an unimpressive gaze, "Not if we're concealed in my darkness. We'll be indistinguishable from environment. Our divine scent will masked and Bludvist won't be able to see through it during the duration of our quest. Need I say more?"

His plan was flawless. His darkness belonged to him alone. No god could intrude in another's sphere of control. And being directly inside would make them invisible to divine eyes.

"I suppose th-that is a g-good p-plan," the way her tongue was tied and she stuttered, Astrid seemed incapable of complimenting Kol.

"Good," Kol replied a small appeased smile, "heads up."

She looked down and saw shadows snaking around her form. She seemed to be drowning in the darkness. It rose above her like black ink. Being fully encased by it, she looked like a black, shiny statue. The statue form melted again into a liquid before turning to mist and dissipated into the air.

Kol saw the look of shock and indignation Astrid shot him. He shrugged emotionlessly before his form shifted into a black mist.

 **X**

Astrid found herself in black void. There was nothing but her. It looked like Chaos, the primordial nothingness that existed before creation. She yelled for anyone to respond to.

Nothing. Just her echoing voice that reverberated around her.

"You don't have to yell, you know."

Turning around, she saw Kol with a crooked grin. She marched up to him and delivered a powerful haymaker, a shockwave erupted from its point of impact.

Kol stumbled back before stabilizing his footing. He rubbed his jaw and cheek with a neutral expression. "Can I at least get an explanation of why I'm your new practice dummy?"

Astrid shook her knuckles to relieve them. Her death glare could've burned holes into it's target, "For not telling him what you were doing. And mind telling me where we are?"

Kol turned around to admire the black nothingness. He gestured them, "Welcome to Night, welcome to _me_."

"We're supposed to be in the Underworld," her eyes were narrowed dangerously, "why are we in _you?"_

Kol rubbed his temples in frustration, "How do you think we'll get to the Underworld? Your Day nor my Night doesn't have the authority to get into the Underworld. But only through darkness. Making our forms into my dark mists was the only way to get in."

"That's not the answer I'm looking."

"There is darkness all over creation. The first dark was Chaos. When creation happened, the dark spread to the heavens, the earth, and the Underworld. But when light was born, it was intertwined with darkness to create a balance. Since all over the universe, there is darkness, we are everywhere and also nowhere."

Astrid was in awe at the level of knowledge he held. She was sure Fishlegs didn't even know all that. But she guessed it had something to do with Kol being the dark god. But one thing wasn't adding up.

"Wait, you said we're everywhere and no where, how is that possible?"

"The long version: you wouldn't comprehend. The short version: we're basically bouncing around from shadow to shadow."

"Why," Astrid asked. Kol responded, "To find a specific window to go through. Just in case things doesn't go according to plan, we have an exit."

"Alright," Astrid nodded, accepting of his thinking. Kol continued, "So be patient, we should enter our window soon."

It took about an hour, but she knew they'd entered the Underworld. It became extremely cold, she could see her misty breath. Her feet felt solid ground.

"We're here," Kol announced, "be ready."

Snapping his fingers m, Kol gave Astrid strong night vision to see through his dark mist. What she saw made her eyes the size dinner plates.

The sky was filled with black clouds that had dark purple light creeping through them. The entire environment was rocky and barren, there was no sign of flora or fauna. There were rivers with nothing but purple flames. Violet lightning flashed in the black storm clouds. The air seemed poisoned and oxygen limited, since Astrid had a tough time breathing. This was Bludvist's world. The Underwold.

Kol came up next to Astrid and gestured to the landscape, "Welcome to the Underworld, Lady Astrid."

* * *

 **A/N: chapter 3 bitches! Am I awesome or what? (Most likely the latter) Hope you all like it. I know it there ain't much going on, but think of it as a filler between chapters 2 and 4. Tell me what you think.**

 **But before I go, there's something I need to discuss:**

 **This goes out to** **Pfft** **and** **HTTYDGirls** **(especially): I did my best… I really really did… but I couldn't find a shit to give. I think** **kspidey2** **said it best. Heather is the goddess of beauty, lust, and desire. Her form will embody her domains! Just like the rest of the god's in my story. So yes, Heather will have a nice pair of double ds and a fat ass. Now make no mistake, I don't mind dating women that are flat chested, I don't (although I prefer them full or at least average.) I know girls with A cups don't get enough love. I know that. But at least understand why I changed her appearance. Just read Divinity, you might actually like how I portray Heather's character, especially at the end. Secondly, Heather is no Mary Sue! Nope. Nada. In this story, no one's innocent. NOBODY!**

 **Read it, you'll find that know one's perfect in this story. Thirdly. Please, NO BITCHING! Bitch to someone who can give a shit, cuz I can't. You don't like the way I do things, get off my account and get off my balls!**

 **No negativity, only constructive criticism, please.**

 **READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW. Much love and stay safe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

 _Within the slum that was the village, things got better. When the chief's son returned with the herbs, he went to healer to find out what they were. The healer was curious as to what they were as well. They'd never seen anything like it before._

 _He'd given the herbs to his mother, hoping she'd find use for them. His mother had accidentally mixed them together with the meal she had fed the chief's youngest._

 _After a day and a half, the boy had gotten better. Not to the point where he could get out of bed, but enough for the healer to notice. The oldest son of the chief was elated to know the healer's power was working._

 _In about two weeks time, the boy was cured. The healer was handsomely repaid, but it told the chief it wasn't his powers of medicine, or the shaman's connection to the spirits. It was an outside source._

 _Hearing this, the wife told her husband it was probably the herbs she'd mixed the boy's meals with. Demanding to know what it was, the chief was told that she'd obtained them from the Eldest._

 _When confronted by the chief, he confessed that he got them from the stranger that lived in the forest known as Silver Eyes, as the teen called him. The chief ordered his son to bring the Silver Eyes to the village to properly thank him._

 _Walking into the forest, the Eldest tried to find him. From dawn going on to dusk, he searched. He found nothing, but his obligation to thank the stranger made him determined to find Silver Eyes. To not thank him would be ungrateful to him._

 _When it was dark out; crickets chirped as a breeze went by. The massive, numerous trees made it hard to know where he was. But he marked the trees in order to find his way back. Leaves crunched under his feet with every step. The moon's silver light casted shadows through branches._

 _He was about to give up and return home, until he spotted his target. Silver Eyes was standing near a large tree. The Eldest jogged toward his newfound friend._

 _Coming upon the cloaked figure, he watched as he bent behind the the tree. He found the most perplexing things he'd seen. One was an arc of wood, it's pointed ends were attached together by string. The second was a leather pouch, that was long in length. It held thin sticks, it's ends had feathers that were sewn together with string._

 _The Eldest had spoke to the Silver Eyes. Silver Eyes didn't respond, as if he was mute. Silver Eyes slung the pouch over his shoulder and held the wooden contraption firmly. He walked through the forest, with the Eldest trying to get his attention._

 _They walked for what felt like all night, but in truth was only twenty minutes. Eldest had gotten irritated by Silver Eyes's closemouthed responses. Coming behind a few shrubs, Silver Eyes crouched, Eldest was about to scream at his friend._

 _Before a sound came out, Silver Eyes clamped his hand over Eldest's mouth and brought him to the ground, forcefully. Grabbing his head, he shown Eldest, through the shrubs, a small lake. His eyes widened at the magnificent stag he saw drinking from the lake. Its golden pelt had a white underbelly and tail. The antlers were large and grand, they stretched far into the heavens._

 _His attention was grabbed by his friend, he held the wooden arc outward. Grabbing one of the wooden shafts by the feathery end, he placed it on the string and pulled back. He let go._

 _The projectile flew fast as, or faster, than a speeding star. It hit the large stag on the front part of its side. Yelping, it limped slightly, before falling to the ground._

 _Silver Eyes immediately sprang out of the shrubs. Eldest ran up behind him to carcass. The cloaked figure grabbed the arrow out of the wound._

 _Silver Eyes grabbed a stone dagger from inside his cloak and placed it into the hands of Eldest. He guided his hands over the wound. He let go._

 _Eldest looked between Silver Eyes and the still alive stag. He tried to do it, he really did. But the Eldest just couldn't do what Silver Eyes required. His new friend grabbed his shaking hands, steadying them. He pushed the blade down and shredded its vital insides slowly. The animal twitched painfully before stilling._

 _Eldest had a tear streaking down his cheek, he drew a shaky breath, quickly, he wiped his cheek. He looked at Silver Eyes when he was touched on the shoulder, his new friend handed him the wooden arc._

 _He looked down at, enamored by it's smooth feel. He looked at his friend, finding he was know where to be found. Eldest felt his chest, the leather pouch was slung over him. The stone dagger was in his hand._

 _He looked at the arc in his hand. Standing, he pulled on the string, holding his new tool expertly like Silver Eyes did._

 _What is this thing?_

" _A bow."_

 **X**

Astrid and Kol flew in the form of birds. Kol was in the form of a falcon and Astrid was an eagle, their sacred animals. Because of the limitless terrain to cover, Astrid suggesting scouting. And what better than to scout, than as birds of prey?

' _Astrid, get over here, I think I found Alvin's fortress,'_ Kol's words echoed in her head.

Astrid responded, ' _Where? What's your location?'_

' _East, look for the cliff,_ ' Kol said.

Changing course from the north, she sped to the location of Kol. With her sharp, keen eyes, she saw purple—almost black—terrain. Geysers of indigo flames sprouted. Some rivers were filled with dark purple flames, some rivers were full of dark waters that held souls—wicked souls—of the dead. They were screaming, begging, and pleading for mercy. It was almost sad to see the mortals suffering.

Astrid spotted a dark brown bird standing at the edge of the cliff. The cliff was large, standing at about four thousand feet above the lower ground.

Landing next to the falcon god, she spoke, ' _You said you found Alvin's lieutenant?'_

' _Look at horizon, what do you see?_ ' Kol spoke.

She saw a large mountain. By vision, she saw large dark castle-like structure built into the mountainside of a mountain. If that didn't scream ' _fortress'_ , then she didn't know what did.

' _You really think that's where Alvin is holding himself in,'_ Astrid asked skeptically.

' _Of course,_ ' Kol replied nonchalantly, ' _Bludvist doesn't need a base of operations because he embodies the entirety of the Underworld. So that only leaves his trusted lieutenant.'_

' _We know exactly where he is,_ ' Astrid felt appeased.

' _Now,_ ' Kol said flapping his wings experimentally, _'I'll go scope out the place, and you stay here.'_

' _I'm going,_ ' Astrid chirped up, closer in Kol's face. ' _I'm not your husband,'_ the falcon god flapped his wings before taking off to castle. Astrid raced behind him. Feathers billowed as let loose avian cries.

 **X**

Camicazi and Heather stood outside a tavern within the eternal city. It was dark out, the moon shined greatly over it. Lights glowed within. Laughter and yelling was clearly heard from inside.

"Are you sure he's here?" Heather asked. Camicazi replied, "Yes, this is where he usually spends his downtime."

"Let's hope this goes well," Heather said.

Walking inside the tavern, they saw men happily drinking and merrymaking. Barmaids served them, they hastily did so to avoid overly flirtations of the men who drank too much.

Walking inside, the two goddesses made heads turn with every step they took, especially Heather. Some leered and whistled. Heather kept her face stoic while Camicazi had a tough time trying not to turn the men into melted snow with her face being a shade of red.

Coming up to a one man occupied table, they found who they were looking for. Eret, God of Heroes, Strength, Endurance, Skill, and Physical Prowess. He brought adventure and dangerous hazards to promising champions. Champions such as Perseus, Achilles, Ragnar Lothbrok, Beowulf, Mulan, or Miyamoto Musashi.

His black hair was long, with warm brown eyes. Broad shoulders were attached to a bulky frame. He wore a white tunic under a gold fur vest. His beefy arms were tattooed with battle scars. His strong chin and rugged looks drew the wandering eyes of the barmaids. Two swords, sheathed, sat next to the plate of lamb and cup of ale.

He steadily ate, preceding he heard his name be called, "Eret, son of Eret?"

Looking up he saw two very beautiful goddesses in front of him. One; small and petite with a cold look and platinum blonde locks in a ponytail. The other; buxom and voluptuous with dark hair in a plait.

"Heather and Camicazi? Strange seeing you two here? Strange seeing you two _together_ , actually?" A maiden goddess and the love goddess standing side by side. He was sure no one in creation would believe him if he told them.

"Don't think we want to be here." Camicazi spoke as her and Heather materialized chairs, both sitting on opposite sides of Eret.

"So why are you here?" The hero god took a swig of his mug. "It obviously ain't the warm, hospitable atmosphere, or friendly occupants."

Camicazi snatched Eret's mug and started drinking as Heather spoke, "We're here for you. You see, friends of ours are interested in common goals they have with us. Goals that we have been meaning to accomplish for thousands of years. Now, one of our associates—who happens to be the sage of our little makeshift league—has took a great interest in the hero god known as Eret."

Eret shot an annoyed glance at Camicazi, who slammed the mug down on the table after downing the ale, "He'd like to see if you'd be willing to join our little association."

"Why doesn't he come to me himself?" He grabbed another mug of ale a barmaid brought him. He took a sip, "Sounds to me like your playing messenger for your master, ladies. Which, by the way ladies, does not suit you."

"We're not messengers!/He's not our master!" Heather's and Camicazi's words were synchronized as they shot Eret angry eyes.

"My apologies," Eret finished his meal, "but why should I help you and your companions? What do I gain from assisting you?"

He looked toward Heather with a questioning gaze. Heather's eyes bored into Eret's; keeping her face neutral and expressionless. Their eyes mingled with each other, conveying a silent conversation that didn't require audio or words.

Eret scowled, his voice dangerously low, "You lie, love goddess. From what I here, you have the tongue of a snake."

Camicazi leaned back, "Don't tell me you really think we came all this way just to try to fool you with deception?"

"Yes."

"Well, then," Heather spoke as she and Camicazi stood, "I guess we'll be taking our leave now. Maybe we can find someone else who seems to be better well equipped for this undertaking of ours?"

The women walked with Eret's glare glued to their backsides. Camicazi looked at Heather with curiosity, especially seeing a conniving grin on her lips.

Heather counted in her head. _Five… Four… Three… Two…_

"Wait!"

Eret came jogging up to the goddesses. He looked at them with suspicious eyes and a guarded body language. "I'll listen to what your friend has to say. Nothing more."

Camicazi gave him a devious grin, "That's all we're asking. Walk with us."

The newly trio walked out of the tavern. Echoes of laughter and yelling followed when the doors were opened. They, literally, didn't go far. Thirty—maybe forty—feet away from the ale house. They were in the middle of the dirt road leading to ale house the women found Eret in.

"So," Eret looked around skeptically, "this is where we'll be meeting him?"

"Yes./No." The goddesses' unitive speaking made Eret start to regret why he came with them.

' _Son of Eret',_ a whispery voice.

He turned all around him, trying find the source of the ghostly voice. With no luck, he found out the utterance came from all around him.

"You're hearing this?" His question to the two goddesses made them nod in affirmation.

His voice filled with a steely tone, "Who are you?"

The voice laughed with humor inside of it, _'Eret, your words wound me? You really don't know who I am?'_

Eret had think profusely. That's when it clicked. The crushing force of darkness. The abundance of it, even with the moon shining bright in the black sky. The dark atmosphere seemed to be darker than usual.

"The Silent One," Eret's voice was above a whisper.

The Dark One's voice laughed again, _'Yes. And now that the introductions are out of the way… let's talk business.'_

* * *

 **A/N: There's chapter 4. The guy who mentioned Eret, thank you. I totally forgot about him. But looking at him now, in the position where he is part of Team Kol/Hiccup, it just felt right.**

 **To all my haters: I had a revelation yesterday. Why am I getting upset about what you have to say? The only thing I know about you are these fake aliases. A friend of mine gave me some profound knowledge that I think will stay with me for the rest of days, which I hope is lengthy. People tend to hate when you're doing something right. That's all there is to it. Plus, that negativity I'm seeing is only gonna be used as fuel for the drive to prove you wrong!**

 **Say you don't like me, or the way I write, or how my story goes, go for it! All those that have a problem with me, I encourage you to speak your mind! So, please, for all our sakes… BRING ON THE HATE!**

 **READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW. Much love, stay safe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**

 _Silver Eyes stood on a tree branch. He watched Eldest with a smile on his lips. He'd taught him the art of archery and hunting. Turning around, he took off into the forest for his abode._

 _He leaped from tree branch to tree branch. Every move he made was graceful and supple. His body was blurred as he picked speed. He even began to leave after images in his trail._

 _The forest seemed to lead on forever. Trees, fallen leaves, logs, the occasional stream or lake. Any mortal would say it can take months to navigate this forest, and they'd still wouldn't be close to finding the tree line. Silver Eyes was shooting through it with moves that looked choreographed within minutes._

 _He had the tree line in his sights as he trailed a racing river. The river fell to a waterfall over the cliff in front of the tree line._

 _He shot out of the forest and straight to the cliff. He leaped high into the air—at least twenty feet. After performing an acrobatic back flip, he straightened his body as he dove headfirst into a plain._

 _A normal mortal would've plummeted to his death from a large height. But Silver Eyes didn't. Getting close to the ground, he pressed his forearms in front and rolled to a stop. He landed in a crouched position._

 _In front of him was a large plain that was several meters wide. He saw a grand hall in the middle of it. He jogged to it, exhausted by his workout._

 _Getting to the door, he pulled off his cloak. There stood a boy, no older than ten summers. He had an unkempt, dark auburn—basically chocolate—mop of hair. His eyes were startling silver, with freckles powdered on his cheeks. He was short, with a body frame that suggested that he barely ate. He wore a green, sleeveless tunic underneath a white fur vest. His black leggings were cuffed into black fur trimmed boots._

 _Before he could reach for the door, someone else opened it from the other side._

 _A beautiful, regal, dignified woman looked at him with an austere gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of his mother—Valka—at the entrance. She towered over him her with arms crossed. She arched an eyebrow, "Hiccup," she spoke, "may I ask what you are doing out?"_

 _He pressed his palm against his chest with a look of surprise, "Me? What about you?"_

 _Valka gained a look of confusion, "Excuse me?"_

 _Hiccup crossed his arms, "Well I didn't stutter, what have you been up to that made you stay up this late, Valka? You know what, we'll talk about this in the morning, young lady. In the meantime, you'll be in your room thinking about your excuse."_

 _Hiccup walked past her, before he was grabbed by the collar of his tunic. Valka looked mildly amused as her son spoke, "Did I even get close?"_

" _Nope."_

 _She grabbed him by the nape of his neck and basically dragged him inside._

 _The hall was quaint and homely. The entrance led straight to the dining room where a long grand table seated at least twelve. Behind it were two fire pits, one for roasting and the other for cooking. The hall had two sets of stairs on both sides. The stairs led to several large bedrooms._

 _Once inside she dropped him before turning him around. She looked at him with her stern gaze, "What were doing outside, Hiccup?"_

 _Hiccup shrugged casually, "Nothing important."_

" _Hiccup," her voice became steel._

" _Nothing, mother," she could tell her badgering was getting under his skin by the way his eyebrows started to scrunch. But she wasn't deterred by his changing mood._

" _Hiccup!"_

 _He gave her silent words._

" _Hiccup!"_

" _I said nothing!"_

 _His roaring voice overlapped with a demon's bellow. The fire pits exploded with green and blue flames; the roasting pit green and the other had blue fire. The table exploded into several pieces._

 _Valka's eyes widened when seeing everything that happened. Hiccup looked at what he did with a ducked head and self-loathing frown._

" _Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." He repeated his words like a mantra, thinking his mantra would protect him from the wrath of heaven._

 _Hiccup was turned to his mother. Valka brought him in by his shoulders. She held him as he gazed at the chaos and disaster he created._

 _This sort of thing happened from time to time. Whenever he was in a situation where he felt extreme emotion, he caused chaos and disaster all around him. It didn't matter what he was feeling; anger, despair, elation. Chaos and disaster danced around like a wild flame when he felt too much._

 _He practiced keeping his emotions in check by using faux emotions. Sarcasm, snarky humor. It helped him keep his feelings under lock and key. It worked sometimes._

 _Even before his birth, Valka experienced this. When she was pregnant with him, chaos and disaster followed her every time her mood swung. Stoick was enraged when Gobber suggested she was cursed. That day wasn't pleasant for anyone; tempests, hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis. Valka calmed his rage when she told him it was the baby. He was overjoyed finding such power in his kin. He was sure his son would turn into a deity whose power was second best to his._

 _But the mischief that was made was too much. She then decided it was best to give birth on earth. In an isolated area where no one would be hurt. Stoick was disappointed, he wouldn't be able to be there with his wife when his son was born. But he understood completely._

 _She was going to return, with Hiccup trailing her. But her quaint and homely lifestyle was a nice break from being queen of—well—everything. She was overjoyed when Hiccup came into the world. His name was attributed to small body. She didn't think he wasn't gonna survive his infant years, but despite his small frame he had an inner strength that allowed him to prevail._

 _Watching him grow was an amazing experience that she wouldn't trade for anything. At such a young age he's shown to be a natural hunter. His marksmanship was profound, hunting was a skill she was always proud of him to have. But when it came to fighting, he was a slow learner. Every time he picked up a sword, axe, or spear, there was always something wrong. The way he held it was wrong, his stance was off, not too mention when she tried to teach him, his body couldn't comprehend what she meant._

 _Bows, daggers, and knives were a different story. He was so savvy she'd sworn he could teach her a thing or two. Every movement was swift, graceful, and supple._

 _But she was worried for him. His father had always shown validation and pride in warriors. Hiccup had his strengths. Archery, knife fighting, even his intellect. His mind was something perplexing; he could strategize right on the spot when the situation demanded it. He was inventive and creative, always thinking outside the box. She wasn't sure his father would like how he would turn out. He wasn't a warrior, more of a hunter, an innovator._

 _So she stayed on earth, making sure he grew up knowing he was loved, and knowing that he didn't need anyone that didn't. Introducing Hiccup to his father might undo all that. But denying her son the chance just to meet his father would be cruel and unfair. She knew what she had to do._

 _Valka had to return, with Hiccup right beside her._

 **X**

Kol and Astrid flew above Alvin's fortress. A large castle. It was built into the cliff with a moat; that had dark violet flames instead of water. Its towers were large, slender, and stretched to the black clouded heavens. It was obsidian black, with torches and braziers of violet flames.

The gods flew in their avian forms down to the courtyard, it looked like a dead and desolate garden. Dead trees with branches that resembled thin, nimble fingers and bark as black as the stone the castle was made of. The dead grass was brittle and little brown. Statues were broken to the point where what's left would crumble from the slightest touch. A cracked large throne sat at the end of the courtyard.

A brawny, burly man sat in the throne leisurely. He had a long, thick, black beard. He wore a sleeveless, black tunic under a chain mail shirt. One of the vambraces he wore had spikes, as well as the metal shoulder pads on him. His irises were pitch black with his sclera being dark red. No one could gaze into those eyes for long before succumbing to their greatest fear.

Several flashes of red happened around the throne. Grotesque creatures and monsters of legend, imagination, and nightmares. No less than fifteen appeared in front of the god. They looked wary and surprised by the one that sat on the throne.

The man stood from the throne, hands gesturing around him, "Demons! Welcome! Welcome to the Castle of Dread!"

Kol and Astrid settled on one of the dead tree branches, out of sight. Astrid questioned, _'Castle of Dread?'_

' _That's what he calls his stronghold,'_ Kol answered, ' _he's the god of fear, it's only right to name his stronghold something not ironic.'_

They tuned back to the conversation between the god and demons.

Alvin spoke, "Your reputations have been told throughout creation. And must say: I am impressed. You have been chosen to serve as enforcers for the Lord Bludvist."

"What will we get in return," one of the monsters spoke in a guttural voice, "if you know who we are, then you know that we don't perform charity, so, what will we get in return?"

Alvin looked momentarily enraged, but his angered facial expression flew passed just as it came, "Aside from having the pleasure of serving me and Bludvist, you will get to wage war alongside Bludvist and I against Stoick and his kingdom. And those that do well in battle will be generously compensated. In addition, the mortal world is yours to toy with. Ravage it, immerse yourselves in your bestial desires. But your loyalty will lie with Bludvist, and him only. That is what we offer in return."

The beasts all looked at each other in contemplation as Alvin continued "Are we in agreement, gentleman?"

All the beasts dropped to one knee with a fist placed on the ground in front of them. Alvin grinned wildly, new soldiers for Bludvist's army were recruited. "Rise, you are the elite of the Underworld. Knights of Hell."

The monsters roared in approval of their new titles and positions in the Underworld. Alvin looked up at the black sky and smiled arrogantly.

' _Knights of Hell,'_ Kol watched the wailing beasts, ' _doesn't sound too bad.'_

' _The elite of the Underworld, it's safe to assume that these devils will be seen on the battlefield in the future.'_ Astrid voiced her opinion.

' _Definitely.'_

 **X**

For several hours the two avian gods surveyed the fear god. They'd only seen him recruit new soldiers. Grunts and small fry, nothing to be overly interested in. They'd seen nothing to report back to Stoick and Valka. But they weren't stupid enough to underestimate Alvin or Bludvist. So they decided to be wary and keep eyes on Alvin for a few more days before reporting.

Kol and Astrid decided to head back to their base, which had been the cliff they saw Alvin's fortress from. Astrid wasn't in a particular good mood. They'd seen mortals, women and girls, used as toys for the soldiers. Objects of pleasure, nothing more. Kol decided to leave quickly before their mission was compromised by the sun goddess's hot temper.

Astrid turned to her normal form. Her face turned red and her clenched knuckles were white. She started to pace in particular pattern.

"Would you mind calming down?"

Kol's words ignited her temper, "Calm down?! I just saw innocent, young maidens being used as toys for those devils! No, I can't calm down! Maybe you can stare at that without feeling anything, but I can't!"

"I didn't say don't feel anything," Kol spoke stoically, "I'm saying; deal with it. This world was given to us regardless of whether we wanted it or not. Its here, and it is not changing just to satisfy us."

"Don't pretend like that didn't disturb you!" Astrid snapped.

"I'm not pretending," Kol's voice thickened, "I'm accepting it, something you should practice."

"So you're saying I should spend eternity ignoring the horrors of reality, like you?!"

"If it helps you sleep at night," he crossed his arms, "by all means."

Kol went to the edge of the cliff and sat with his legs crossed and eyes closed. Astrid was horrified and shocked at the Night's dismissal of what they saw. How can someone be so casual about such acts?!

"What happened to you?" Astrid looked at her counterpart with narrowed eyes. "What happened to that naïve, clumsy, optimistic fish bone?"

Kol's body tensed, "That fish bone was denied time and time again by the one he called ' _father'_. That fish bone was replaced by a much better applicant for his ' _father's'_ heir. That was fish bone was punished for committing a ' _crime'_ that helped billions, if not more. That fish bone was shunned and ignored by his family! That fish bone was revered as a traitor and a criminal to all of creation! That fish bone was forced to become a man, to learn, and everything that made him who he is, all on his own!"

Astrid's anger was outmatched by Kol's when hearing his outburst. She could feel his rage vibrating off him in waves as black aura surrounded him.

"What is your problem, Night?! Why's it seem like you have a vendetta against creation?!"

Kol was on his feet and looking at Astrid in a flash. His voice was laced bitterness, "So I guess that's it? I'm the problem? I'm the one everyone blames whenever something bad goes wrong?" Kol resumed his previous position on the ground. "I guess by your silence I'm right. You judge me before you even know me. That's why I'm better off by myself."

Astrid mimicked his position, her back faced his. Her eyes closed as a white aura surrounded her. They said nothing, leaving one another to their own internal thoughts and feelings.

Kol broke that silence, "You asked what happened to that fish bone."

His words were more declarative than interrogative. He continued, "He recognized this world for what it truly is, and not it's camouflage. That its ugly, and wants nothing more than to beat you down. Even with the power as a god, the world never changes. It only gets worse."

* * *

 **There's chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. READ, REVIEW, LIKE, FAVORITE, & FOLLOW. Much love, stay safe. ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

_Underworld_

The denizens of purgatory busily grabbed and passed off boulders of metal. They were heavily diligent at their task that none failed at their specific chore. The metals that glistened were dark grey or coal black as they were handled with the utmost care. The smiths of hell were daintily sculpting large boulders; carefully stripping it and refining it. The miners quarried the caves, caverns, and grottos of the dark indigo terrain.

"Strange," Kol spoke. He and Astrid stood amongst the workers with shadowy auras around themselves. Throughout their mission Kol utilized his dark mists of night to make Astrid and himself vaporous and unseen. "It seems like their mining the metal to create something."

Astrid inquired, "A weapon?"

"We can't rule out anything. This is Alvin we're speaking of, he is the embodiment of unpredictability." Kol's eyes caught something.

Astrid saw as her partner started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Just follow." Kol followed after the trail of demons that started hauling the metal. Stopping, he saw the monsters harvesting away from a figure in the distance. A colossal sinkhole the size of Alvin's castle, with small constructions to navigate down gargantuan vertical shaft.

Astrid's gazed at the sinkhole with sharp blue eyes narrowed in intrigue. "It'll lead us to Alvin's scheme. Let's go!"

Phasing into streams of shadows, the gods flew down the sinkhole. The sinkhole seemed like an eternity to navigate; a black hole that only got blacker and blacker. The temperature dropped and dropped as they descended.

When they finally reached the bottom, the environment changed. It was a colossal lava pit, with a tower of rock in the middle at three thousand feet high.

A serpentine beast with grey armor-like scales, a mane of ebony fur around that trailed down the body to the tail's tip. It was nestled around the rock tower as it was the beast's nest.

The demons were mining all around the lava pit. They carried the dark metals up elevators to the surface. While the beast looked enraged by what the demons were doing, it stayed its movements as it seemed afraid to move from its post.

"What is this—" Astrid couldn't finish her question before Kol flew up to the beast. The sun goddess had no choice but to follow her counterpart.

Reaching the dragon's snout, Kol—with a wave of his hand—allowed the beast to comprehend his and Astrid's presences. Seeing the gods, especially Kol, the monster bowed its head, "Lord Night…"

"You don't need to bow in my presence, ancient one," Kol waved off. Astrid arrived next to Kol with a question, "Who is this?"

"Astrid say hello to Nero," Kol introduced."

Nero spoke in a feminine voice, "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Day. Even in the Underworld your light is as bright as ever."

"Nero was one of the Ancients to battle Nothingness before Existence could take place." Kol explained.

Astrid had a look of shock, "I had always heard that Chaos was fought by Stoick and his generation. How is this possible?"

Nero grunted derisively, "Typical of the gods; not giving credit where it is due. Little girl, how could any of the gods exist if nothing else existed from them to be born from?"

"Umm…" was Astrid's intelligent reply. Nero rolled her six red eyes, "The Ancients—me and my generation—were the children of Nothingness. We rose and separated from our father eons before your ancestors formed a consciousness."

Kol smirked as he chuckled amusedly, "Show some respect, Astrid, Nero may be old, but compared to her, we're mere toddlers when it comes to power and strength."

Nero shot Kol a look from being referred to as 'old'. But Astrid was still perplexed, "But why did you war against your father? And why did Stoick conceal this information?"

"Ignorant child," Nero closed her eyes as she if she pitied the goddess, "you show loyalty to lying kings. Chaos may have been our father, but he is just that; chaos. He thought that there shouldn't anything or anyone else besides us when we decided to create more than ourselves. And so, naturally, we fought. On a positive note, the echoes of our war morphed the seas of nothingness into existence."

Astrid slowly nodded, "So how did Stoick come to power?"

Nero exhaled through her nose, "To understand, realize that Stoick wasn't the first King of the Gods. His forefathers before him, and their forefathers before them. When the war ended, and time began, we decided to create and birth others like us. And when the gods grew into the prime of their power, they thought it acceptable to assert their's over us."

"The second war that ensued was bloody and horrific; father and son slaughtering one another. For greed and power alone. I was one of the few that stayed neutral and out of the battle. The Gods won with the Ancients forced out of their thrones. And that was when the Gods elected their leader—one of Kol's ancestors—to rule over the Islands."

"Wow," Astrid had cold, inquisitive look, "I've always known there was more to the Islands' histories than what we were taught, but this is new."

Kol tilted his head, "So, Nero, why are you here in the Underworld?"

"Its quiet down here," Nero answered simply, "so I thought I'd sleep for few centuries. Turns out there's more noise down here than it is on Valka's earth."

"You came here…" Astrid questioned, "… to sleep?"

"You presume I should be doing something else?"

"Of course!" Astrid exclaimed. "Bludvist is rising, you should be helping us!"

Nero looked offended while Kol sighed and as he shook his head. The mighty dragon narrowed her crimson eyes, "I don't have any allegiance to your kings as they've never done anything to sway my loyalty. I will not take part in a war I have no quarrel in."

Astrid nodded her head, acknowledging her reason. "I see your reason, you are correct; you have no reason to join us against Bludvist. Please forgive my tone, ancient one."

Nero nodded her head, her temper sated, "Humility is a great trait to have, young warrior."

"Nero!" Kol called out. "What's happening down here? The demons—they're so organized in their task. What is it?"

Nero answered, "I'm not quite sure. I've been down here quite some time, but it seems they're mining some rock or metal; something of importance."

The night god allowed augmented his eyes to increase the intake of light and sharpened them like a blade. "They're treating it with a certain amount of fragility, like frail glass."

"We should investigate even further," Astrid flew down below; her body trailed Kol's darkness behind her.

The moon god watched the sun goddess do fly away with his black eyes. Nero saw how Kol watched Astrid, "I know of your plan, dark god. Your planning on releasing _it_."

"You sound like you're against it," Kol didn't look at the ancient dragon. Nero shook her head, "A master releasing his faithful companion. Why would I be against that? I am only giving you warning: Stoick will not take it lightly."

"You let me worry about Stoick. His power may be broad, but it isn't infinite." Kol's knuckles whitened when he fisted them. "I will free him, and anyone who stands between me and him; Stoick, hell, even Bludvist… will suffer a thousand deaths."

"Very well but be careful…" Nero watched Astrid with intense eyes; noticing her light golden hair and electric gaze, "even you have your breaking points."

Kol scoffed before flying away, "Whatever you say…"

Nero may have been old and isolated from others most of her immortal life, but she wasn't stupid. She could tell; once Kol's fate arrives he will have an ultimatum. Of what he thinks he is, and what he's meant to be. She may not participate, but she'll stick around… at least to see what the night god will become.

* * *

 **Sorry about the hiatus... I just realized that its been a WHOLE year. But I'm sure you guys can relate: school, stress, mild depression. But I'm glad to say that I'll be graduating soon and I'll be updating every week, especially once June hits. Divinity has been my most liked story, so I knew I couldn't abandon this.**

 **P.S. I know its a bit short, but I needed a filler, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
